


Un petit quelque chose de grand

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Saint Seiya Spirit, gratefulness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabe mesure l'ampleur de son inutilité, laquelle ne cesse de s'enfler au fil des victoires de ses amis chevaliers de bronze et de l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Ils avaient été "ennemis d'enfance", aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de reconnaitre que Seiya mérite tous les honneurs qui lui sont faits. Mais, et lui? Quelle est sa vraie valeur? Que va-t-il devenir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un petit quelque chose de grand

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un petit quelque chose de grand  
> Communauté / Jour - Thème: 31_jours / 1er juin - La tête haute + thème optionnel « fierté »  
> Nombre de mots: 1000 tout pile  
> Notes: oh, du Saint Seiya Spirit !  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** Un petit quelque chose de grand **

 

 

Une fois de plus, ils avaient vaincu. Une fois de plus ils s’en étaient revenus, abîmés, cassés, mais victorieux. Et une fois de plus, lui, Jabu de la Licorne, n’y avait pris aucune part.

 

Comme la dernière fois, il lui avait fallu se retirer quelques jours, loin de ses amis, du Sanctuaire et d’Athéna. Histoire de digérer son amertume en privé. Son attitude ne trompait personne néanmoins ; et si les deux femmes chevaliers d’argent s’étaient très vite désintéressées de sa frustration pour reconstruire ce qui pouvait encore l’être, ses pairs de bronze, eux, avaient détourné les yeux avant de le laisser s’enfuir et se cacher. Il était probable que parmi eux, certains éprouvent ce même sentiment d’inutilité crasse, nourri de cette certitude confuse de n’être que des ratés. Ceux qu’on tolère par politesse, par pitié, sur l’épaule de qui on assène des claques aussi sonores qu’elles sont gênées.

 

Il se mordit les lèvres ; à la base, s’il était revenu, c’est qu’il estimait avoir réussi, une fois de plus, à mettre ses atermoiements de côté. Mais alors qu’il demeurait debout, silencieux, au pied du lit sur lequel reposait un Seiya inanimé, ceux-ci revenaient lui tourner les sangs. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait éprouvé de la satisfaction à se repaître d’une telle vision de son éternel rival ; et aujourd’hui, alors qu’il aurait dû se flageller de ne pas avoir été là, auprès de lui, auprès d’Athéna, pour leur apporter l’aide dont ils auraient tous eu besoin, sa seule pensée, si redoutablement cohérente, se résumait à son impuissance. Quand bien même il aurait été avec eux, il n’aurait servi à rien. Pire : il les aurait gênés. Ralentis. Il n’aurait rien pu empêcher. Rien du tout.

 

Il y avait déjà songé. Mais à présent, ce qui n’avait été jusqu’ici qu’une possibilité parmi d’autres prenait corps avec une telle consistance qu’il ne put retenir un sourire désabusé. Remettre son armure en jeu était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire ; un autre viendrait, plus fort, plus intelligent. Meilleur, tout simplement.

 

La porte de la chambre d’hôpital s’ouvrit derrière lui, et les pas menus et étouffés annoncèrent l’arrivée de Seika. La grande sœur de Pégase alla déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son frère, avant de reculer pour se poster aux côtés de Jabu. Son air triste n’était pas une nouveauté ; la Licorne ne l’avait plus vue sourire depuis qu’Athéna avait réapparu, tenant la main sans vie de son frère porté par le Dragon. Pourtant, ce matin-là une lueur nouvelle adoucissait ses traits, ce qu’elle lui confirma dans un chuchotement :

 

« Il paraît qu’il a bougé cette nuit. L’infirmière l’a dit et Saori me l’a confirmé. »

 

Jabu hocha la tête, sans répondre. Ce n’était pas le première fois que ça arrivait, et si tout espoir était officiellement bon à prendre, les médecins tendait à tempérer les enthousiasmes ; le geste était mécanique, un réflexe le plus souvent. Rien qui ne manifestât da façon certaine la volonté de Seiya de sortir de son coma.

Le chevalier de bronze sourit néanmoins, et eut le plaisir de voir le visage de la jeune fille s’illuminer un peu plus. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait lui donner, et le sourire qu’elle lui offrit à son tour mit un peu de baume à son cœur découragé. Il allait se détourner pour sortir et la laisser en compagnie de son frère, quand elle lui attrapa la main pour le retenir :

 

« Merci. Merci beaucoup.

— Pour quoi ? » Surpris, il s’était immobilisé.

« Pour m’avoir protégée. Pour avoir risqué ta vie.

— Je n’étais pas tout seul et…

— Non. Les autres me l’ont dit, tu aurais tout donné pour que je survive, parce que je suis sa sœur. »

 

Jabu hésita. C’était vrai. Il ne s’en était guère ouvert à qui que ce soit, si ce n’était peut-être à Nachi au détour d’un verre de trop. Le jour de la grande éclipse, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses amis et sa déesse, mais n’avait rien oublié de ce qui avait motivé Seiya tout au long des dures années d’orphelinat. Pégase aurait tout accepté, tout subi, pourvu que cela lui permette de retrouver un jour sa sœur adorée. Il jouait son existence à ce moment-là pour lui, pour leur déesse, pour eux tous et surtout pour l’humanité. Alors, ce n’était certes pas grand-chose mais lui, Jabu, sauverait au moins sa sœur. Même au péril de sa vie.

 

Au souvenir de ces réflexions, il acquiesça en silence. Avant de reporter son attention de nouveau sur Seiya. Il aurait aimé qu’il sache que sa sœur était revenue qu’elle était là à ses côtés. Et aussi… que c’était grâce à lui. Un dernier lambeau de sa fierté malmenée, sûrement. Il se rembrunit néanmoins : cela n’arriverait sans doute malheureusement jamais.

 

Il serra les doigts fins de Seika au creux de sa paume avant de les lâcher. Il n’avait plus rien à faire ici.

 

« A… Attends. »

 

La voix était rauque. Etouffée. Heurtée. Comme revenant d’un silence infini. Stupéfait, Jabu pivota vers le lit, pour apercevoir le visage de Pégase dans lequel s’ouvraient des yeux bruns et vitreux, qui ne le regardaient pas. Des yeux aveugles.

 

« Tu… Tu nous as sauvés, tous les deux. J’en sais le prix… »

 

La tête de Seiya pivota sur l’oreiller dans sa direction. La Licorne savait qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir, pourtant c’était comme si son camarade avait su exactement où le trouver. Et pourquoi, ainsi qu’il s’en rendit compte lorsque l’autre reprit d’une voix que chaque mot rendait plus ferme :

 

« Jabu… Il n’y a qu’une seule personne à qui je puisse confier ma sœur dorénavant, c’est au chevalier de la Licorne. »

 

Ce dernier déglutit, sans que cela ne suffise à faire disparaître la chaleur qui tout à coup se répandait dans ses membres et dans son cœur. Lequel crut éclater quand Seiya rajouta doucement :

 

« A toi, qui l’as tant mérité. »


End file.
